Very Shapey Songs!
Very Shapey Songs! originally known as A Very Shapey Sing-Along! is the seventh episode of ShapeTales and the first sing along video. It was distributed by Word Entertainment in 1997 and Lyrick Studios in 1999. It was first released on DVD in 2004. Plot The episode begins immediately on the kitchen countertop with Alvin the Triangle dressed in workout clothes and various workout equipment scattered around him. He welcomes everyone to what he thinks is the first "ShapeTales Workout Video". He starts exercising and then jumps on a trampoline up and down repeatedly and begins to hit his head over and over again on a kitchen cupboard that's directly above him then begins to yell to Jimmy for help. Jimmy then comes out and tells everyone that Alvin is confused and says that today's episode is actually the first "ShapeTales Sing-Along video." He tells everyone that they will play their favorite ShapeTales songs and place the lyrics on the bottom of the screen. To demonstrate, Jimmy has the French Rectangles jump on Qwerty's keyboard while Jimmy sings a song. After Jimmy has finished his demonstration, he asks the rectangles to stop but they think that he is still demonstrating and they continue to jump on the keyboard while Jimmy yells for them to stop and Alvin yells for Jimmy to help him. Jimmy then starts the sing-along while the chaos ensues in the kitchen. After the first set of songs, Alvin out dressed as a carpenter and welcomes everyone to the first "ShapeTales Home Improvement video". He walks on over to the sink and he plans on replacing the leaking fixture on the sink and replace it with a new one that "will last for years to come." But before he begins, he tells everyone that before handling a plumbing job to shut off the water supply and even had Jimmy the Cylinder shut off the kitchen's water supply. But as Alvin starts wrenching off the fixture, Jimmy admits that he turned off the wrong water supply. As Alvin wrenches off the fixture, water spews up in the air with Alvin at the top. Jimmy comes out tells everyone that he thought he was dealing with bathrooms and decks as Alvin yells out for Jimmy to help him. After another set of songs, Alvin, dressed in a fancy suit, welcomes everyone to the first "ShapeTales Financial Success video." Fed up with Alvin getting confused on what today's video is, Jimmy comes out and tells Alvin that today's episode is a sing-along video. After Alvin realizes what video he's in, he asks Jimmy what song should be played first. Not wanting to tell Alvin that the sing-along is almost over, Jimmy walks away with Alvin walking behind him telling that he bought a whole waffle factory with no money down. The last song is a new Shapey Song, The Emotions Who Don't Do Nothing. Songs *ShapeTales Theme Song *I Can Be Your Hero (from Are You A Muppet?) *Dance of the Triangle (from Isaac, Tyler, and Gabriel) *The Entertainment Song (from Circle Wante Me To Entertain Them!?!) *The Javan Tiger Song (from Where's Circle When I'm A-Afraid?) *Circle Is Bigger (from Where's Circle When I'm A-Afraid?) *Like My Mouth (from Jimmy Neutron and the Giant Robot) *Oh No! What We Gonna Do? (from Where's Circle When I'm A-Afraid?) *Stand Up! (from Isaac, Tyler, and Gabriel) *The Combrush Song (from Are You A Muppet?) *The new and improved Waffles song (from Isaac, Tyler, and Gabriel) *The Emotions Who Don't Do Nothing Trivia *"No money down" means a possible way to get financing for a home where you are not required by the lender to make a down payment. *This was the first episode for several things: **The first sing-along video. **The first appearance of The Emotions Who Don't Do Nothing. **The first episode to use the 1997 Big World logo. The animated version would be used in the following video. **The first episode where Jimmy appears without Jerry, and it's also the first time Jimmy Cylinder appeared on the countertop. **The first speaking appearance of Philippe Rectangle. **The first episode where Little Johnny does not appear, not counting the clips of the songs he sang. *This show was first released on DVD in 2004 as part of The Complete Shapey Song Collection. It was given a separate DVD release on September 18, 2007. *The original release uses the original version of the theme song, while the 1999 re-release uses the 1998 theme. The DVD uses the original theme song while using the audio of the 2004 version. *In the Pirates Who Don't Do Anything section of the credits, the crew's names are given pirate nicknames. *The quality of some of the songs is lower than the rest of the video. This includes the ones from the first episode. *When the video was re-released on DVD in 2004, the audio was re-mastered in higher quality, which meant that all the songs except for "The Javan Tiger Song" had a different quality to the music but still had the same rhythm. *In the DVD-Rom section, it shows pictures from Good Morning Alan and Big Things Too, but those songs aren't on the video, because they were not added in until later in The End of Silliness? *Gourd's Gym is a take on Gold's Gym. *"Jane, stop this crazy thing!" is a quote from "The Jetsons". *The second segment is a spoof on "Tool Time" from the sitcom "Home Improvement". Goofs *As Alvin hops over to the sink, his belt clips through his body. *Before Alvin turns the water faucet, his tooth clips through. *After Alvin leaves the countertop, the Sunny lightplug flashes. *For the most part of the video, Alvin's tooth was not visible when Alvin's mouth is closed, with a few exceptions where that problem is fixed during the Home Improvement sketch and the last shot during the Success sketch. Category:ShapeTales